Alb
Description Easy recipe for Spanish meatballs. One of the more famous Spanish recipes, meatballs are often served in tapas bars as a snack or an appetizer. Spanish meatballs are made as a main dish at home. Albóndigas are also often offered as the starter in the set menu (Menú del Día) which Spanish restaurants are required to offer to customers. There are lots of recipes for Spanish meatballs - we think this one includes the best things from most of them! * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group * Recipe from : Euroresidentes, Spain * For 4 people Ingredients * 2 medium onions * 2 cloves of garlic * 2 whole cloves * 1 small glass of white wine * a little flour * salt and pepper * 1 carrot * 1 bay leaf * tomato purée or tomate frito * half a stock cube * 400 g minced chicken or turkey * 100 g minced bacon * 1 dessertspoon pine nuts (optional) * 1 tsp chopped fresh parsley * 3 dessertspoons soy sauce * 2 dessertspoons bread crumbs * 1 tsp of oregano * olive oil * 2 small, ripe tomatoes * a small cup of peas Directions # Mix the minced chicken or turkey with the minced bacon. # Grate one onion and chop or crush one clove of garlic. # Add the grated onion, chopped garlic, soy sauce, oregano, pine nuts and breadcrumbs to the meat, and mix all ingredients together very very well. # Make small balls with the mixture - about the size of a large marble. # Coat them lightly in the flour (get a bowl, put some flour in and roll each ball around) and put all the balls on a large plate until you are ready to fry them. # Now make the sauce. # Cut up the other onion and chop the other garlic, and put both of them in a non-stick pan with a little olive oil, the fresh parsley and some salt and pepper. # Fry gently until they are soft, and then chop the 2 tomatoes and add them. # Finally grate the carrot and add that too. # Add the white wine and the cloves, half a stock cube dissolved in half a cup of water, the peas, a bay leaf and a bit of tomato purée (or tomate frito if you live in Spain). # Stir well and put on a low heat. # Put some olive oil in a non-stick frying pan, enough to cover the bottom of the pan, and fry the meatballs until they are brown all over. # You don't have to use lots of oil - turn them over so that they cook on all sides, and make sure the heat isn't too strong, otherwise they might burn. # You will probably need to fry them in two or three batches, depending on the size of your frying pan. # As each batch is ready, put the meatballs straight into the pan with the sauce and when they are all done and in the pan, leave them to simmer in the sauce for about half an hour. # You can serve the meatballs on their own as a tapas dish, or as a main course accompanied by a green leafy salad and/or a red pepper salad. Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Spanish Meat Dishes Category:Spanish Appetizers Category:Meatball Recipes Category:Bacon Recipes Category:Ground chicken Recipes Category:Ground turkey Recipes Category:Pea Recipes Category:Tomato Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:White wine Recipes